


Let's Keep It A Secret

by Kotonata



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Minor Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Minor Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonata/pseuds/Kotonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Yazawa has finally achieved her dream of becoming a superstar idol. There's just one big catch, she's not allowed to date. Nico can't stand against her feelings when one Nishikino Maki finally confesses to her after not seeing her for 2 years. The two must keep their relationship secret or risk Nico's dreams coming to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Keep It A Secret

“Nico… I… I love you…” Maki confessed, her face as red as her hair.

 

Nico’s face was just as red as she stared at Maki in disbelief. The contract she had just signed a few days ago forbid her from dating anyone, but Maki, the girl she loved in high school, just confessed to her. “Maki, I love you too… I… just…”

 

“What is it?” Maki asked, “Is it because you’re an idol now? You… can’t go out with people who aren’t stars, right?”

 

“No! That’s not true! There are plenty of stars married to people who aren’t famous! But you’re famous in your own way, your family owns a hospital!” Nico sighed, “Actually, it’s just that… now that I’m an idol, I can’t date anyone… the agency said it would cut into my practice time… And that it would dash my fan’s hopes…”

 

“What? How can they do that? When I finally decide to confess, too…”

 

“You know, Maki, for you,  I’d break that rule. Let’s just keep it quiet, okay?” NIco suggested, smiling a little, “I’ve loved you since high school, I don’t want to give up my chance with being with such a beauty.” she winked and Maki rolled her eyes, though Nico could see the small smile that played at her lips.

 

“Alright, that should be easy to do.” Maki told her, “I won’t let you lose your job.”

 

“And I won’t let you go a day without my love~!” Nico hugged Maki, catching her off guard and knocking her down, the two of them kissing by accident.

 

Nico quickly got up, “I-I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, only to be pulled into another kiss by her new girlfriend.

 

~Two Years Later~

 

Nico came back to her apartment, instantly collapsing onto her bed. She was tired and had just gotten home from a photoshoot and interview for a magazine.

 

“Busy day?” A familiar voice asked. Nico opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend, who had just walked into the room. She had most likely been home alone for a while. Maki was currently in medical school, so, like  Nico, she was often busy. But, Nico, as an idol, seemed to be even busier. It was always rehearsals, photo shoots, and live performances. Basically, whatever her manager booked her for.  She didn’t often get much time off due to this busy schedule. And it always seemed like things randomly came up. She had no set schedule.

 

Nico nodded in reply to Maki’s question and sat up, “Yeah, things just keep popping up.”

“You do seem to be gone a lot more lately. You’ve gotten popular.” Maki told her, sitting on the bed, next to Nico. She kissed Nico on the cheek.

“I did say I’d be the number one idol in the universe, didn’t I?” Nico told Maki, smiling.

“Next time we’re both free, let’s go on a date, okay?” Maki suggested, holding her girlfriend’s hands and intertwining their fingers.

Nico nodded with a smile, “That sounds great. Just no lovey dovey stuff in public, okay?”

“Yeah, I know. That whole contract thing. Let’s just get to bed, alright?”

 

Nico nodded, “Alright.”

 

The next day, Nico woke up with Maki snuggled close to her. She smiled and kissed the younger girl’s forehead. She then got out of bed carefully so that she wouldn’t wake her. She made her way to the kitchen and began to cook. Since Maki hardly had any experience in the kitchen, Nico usually took over and cooked their meals. She also did most of the chores around the house. Maki had grown up so pampered that she never really knew what to do when it came to common household things. But, it didn’t bother Nico, she was used to doing most of the housework, anyway.

 

Though, the apartment was getting rather messy because of Nico’s frequent absence. However, some days she did come home and things seemed a little cleaning had been done. Maki wasn’t bad at  up after herself. She just didn’t do dishes, laundry, or clean everything spotless. Nico cooked breakfast while quietly humming her newest song to herself. Maki soon woke up, walking in, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning.” The redhead yawned.

“Morning.” Nico replied, looking over her shoulder to smile at the sleepy girl, “Want some breakfast?”

Maki nodded and sat down at the table, beginning to eat the food the raven haired idol had prepared for her. Maki really liked Nico’s cooking. She had wanted to ask Nico for cooking lessons before so that she could cook whenever Nico’s away. Or even when Nico was tired, Maki would love to be able to cook for her in return. But, she never did ask for the lessons. She knew that Nico’s appointments popped up at random. Her manager never gave her a schedule. Most likely to prevent her from dating, but something like that wouldn't stop them.

Nico sat down, starting to eat her own breakfast.

“Sleep well?” Maki asked her.

Nico nodded, “Yeah. I slept like a log.”

“More like an exhausted idol.”

Nico giggled, “Yeah, guess that fits me better.”

“Yet you’re still able to get up so early and make breakfast. You’re amazing, Nico.” Maki complimented her. 

“I’m not the one going to medical school. That sounds hard.” Nico replied.

“It’s not that hard…” Maki corrected her. When you grow up around a lot of doctors you learn a thing or two.

Before Nico could reply, her phone began to ring. She pulled out the phone and answered, “Nico-Nii here~” She chimed, putting on her idol persona, “Oh, Manager? Did something come up?” She paused to listen, “Oh, a new song and dance? ... Yeah, I’ll be there! You can count on Nico-Nii! Bye bye!” She hung up and groaned, dropping the persona, “I have to go to the studio…”

“Oh, what time?” Maki asked her.

“By nine.” Nico replied, sighing once again.

Maki looked up at the clock to check the time, it was half past eight. “So, are you going to leave now?”

Nico nodded and stood up, “Yeah, I should… Do you have any classes today?”

Maki paused for a second to think but she then shook her head.

“Want to come along? They might let you watch practice.” Nico grinned.

Maki smiled, “Yeah, sure.”

“Then, let’s go.”

 

“Nico! You made it!” A tall woman with glasses and black hair pulled back into a ponytail exclaimed when Nico walked into the building wearing a pair of sunglasses, which she took off and put on her head as she walked in, “Well, I said I’d be here, didn’t I?”

“Wait, this couldn’t be...” The woman trailed off, looking at Maki.

“Couldn’t be?” Maki asked, looking a little nervous that this lady might get the gist of their relationship.

 

“You must be Maki Nishikino! You were in μ's with Nico, correct? One of the first years in the group?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Maki replied, relieved she didn’t get the answer she feared most. She knew how important being an idol was to Nico.

“It’s okay if she watches today, right? She doesn’t have med school today.” Nico explained, she added in the med school part just to boast that Maki was rich. Though, just hearing Maki's last name might give away that fact. The Nishikinos did own a well known hospital.

The woman nodded,“My name is Kana Atsuko. I’m Nico’s manager.” She held out a hand and Maki shook it.

Kana lead them to the recording room. A familiar person was in the recording room, Umi Sonoda, the girl who wrote lyrics for their school idol group, μ's.

“Oh! Hey Umi!” Nico greeted her with a smile, “Did you notice how popular I was and write a song for Nico-Nii~?”

“No… Not really..." Umi replied, thinking about how Nico hadn't changed at all within three years. "I just wrote a poem and Kotori kind of sent it to your manager…” Umi sighed, she then looked at Maki, “Do you compose her music?”

Maki shook her head, “I’m too busy with med school to work with music.” She sighed, “I’m just here to watch.”

 

Nico recorded for a while then went to go work on dancing. Maki almost expected Eli to be there, but she soon found that the choreographer nowhere to be seen. Nico had talked Eli into choreographing songs for her. Actually, out of all the members in μ's, Eli and Nozomi were the ones Maki and Nico saw the most. Both of them would often visit their apartment for random reasons.

 

After Nico was done with practice, she took Maki out to lunch at a nearby restaurant.

Maki looked around as they sat down at a table.

“It’s not very fancy, but the food’s good here.” Nico explained.

“You’ve been here before?”

Nico nodded, “Yeah, my breaks aren’t too long so I’ve come here because it’s quick and not far away from the studio.”

Maki nodded in understanding, she had gotten used to fast food when she hung out with the other school idols at a fast food restaurant in Akihabara. That was when she first saw Nico, who was dressed in a rather strange outfit in an attempt to disguise herself. She had tried to break up μ's but ended up joining, instead.

Maki smiled to herself, remembering that day. At the time, she didn’t really care and was quite surprised to see “poop”, as some little boys had called Nico when they saw her flashy clothes. But, after spending some more time with the wannabe idol, Maki had grown to really like her. Even though she was annoying sometimes, Maki often found it cute.

Now, Nico seemed a little more mature sometimes, but she was still as cute as ever in Maki’s eyes. She really loved Nico and she wasn’t too stubborn to admit that anymore. Of course, she knew she couldn’t just yell out “I love Nico Yazawa!” Nico would probably hate her if she got fired over that. So, it was one of Maki’s worst fears that someone outside of their close friends would find out about them.

“Hey, Maki, are you okay?” Nico asked, looking concerned.

Maki snapped out of her thoughts, “Oh! I’m fine.” She replied, starting to play with her hair a little.

“Maki!” A voice called.

Maki looked around, wondering where it came from.

“Sorry, I put the order under your name.” Nico giggled, standing up to go get the order.

Maki smiled to herself as Nico came back with the food.

 

“That wasn’t bad.” Maki stated as they left the restaurant.

Nico nodded, “It was better than usual, actually.”

“Really? It was?” Maki asked.

Nico nodded, “Yeah, but it was probably  because I’m with you~”

Maki blushed, “N-Nico… I thought you said we couldn’t flirt or anything…”

“We can’t, but it’s not like anyone’s listening.”

“That’s like if I kissed you in an alley and said it’s okay because no one was watching…” Maki sighed, thinking about her fear of losing Nico.

“What if no one was watching?” Nico asked her.

“There’s no way we could just kiss there.” Maki replied, “Someone would find us for sure!”

“I kind of doubt it. There isn’t any paparazzi around.”

“But Nico…”

 

“C’mon, Maki. I’m going to prove my point~” Nico chimed, grabbing Maki by the hand and dragging her into the alley.

“Nico!” Maki exclaimed.

Nico stopped in the alley, when she was certain no one was around and she pulled Maki close, capturing her in a kiss.

 

The other girl blushed but kissed back, wrapping her arms around the idol’s waist.

When Nico pulled away, she grinned, “And there’s still no one around.”

“L-let’s get home.” Maki said, embarrassed.

 

When the two of them arrived back at the apartment, both Nico and Maki’s phones started going off.

They both gave each other a weird look and answered their phones.

“Huh? The news?” They both said at the same time as they answered their phones.

Maki turned on the TV only to see a news report. The current story was titled “Popular Idol Into Girls!?”

“The popular idol Yazawa Nico  has been caught on camera kissing one Nishikino Maki from her former school idol group,  μ's! The two girls were spotted in  a dark alley by a paparazzi. Has this dashed the hopes and dreams of all men that admire the twenty year old pop idol?” The news lady reported.

Nico’s eyes widened and she plopped down onto the couch, “H-how could they… This is bad…” She hung up the phone and just stared at the TV.

“I-I’m going to go...” Maki told the person on her phone.

 

After about half an hour of Maki trying to comfort Nico, who looked as if everyone she loved had died, the doorbell rang. Maki got up to answer it. At the door, stood Nozomi and Eli, who walked in almost immediately.

“How’s Nico taking it?” Eli asked, concerned.

“Is she sulking somewhere?” Nozomi added.

They had always kind of acted like parents when it came to the members of μ's.

Maki led them over to the couch, “Hey, Nico, Nozomi and Eli are here.”

“How are you holding up?” Nozomi asked her.

“I’m… fine…” Nico replied.

“No, you’re not.” Eli sighed, “I can’t believe there was a paparazzi around… It must be awful.”

“My career is over. I ruined people’s dreams...” Nico muttered.

“Nico, you’ll  be fine. You can’t have ruined too many people’s dreams.” Maki said, trying to comfort her.

“Has your manager called yet?” Nozomi asked, “When I met her, she seemed like a nice lady. Maybe she’ll convince your recording company not to drop you.”

“I violated my contract…” Nico told her, “I was supposed to keep all of this a secret…” She sighed.

Her phone went off but she didn’t reach for it.

It was sitting next to her on the couch so Nozomi grabbed it and began to talk, “Hello? … Oh, this is her friend, Nozomi. She’s not taking things well. Can you leave a message for her?” She went quiet, nodding her head a little as she listened, then she suddenly looked a little shocked and she looked down, her voice went from calm to a little uneasy, “I see… Well, I’ll tell her that… Goodbye.” She hung up and set the phone down.

“Am I fired?” Nico asked.

“Y-yeah…” Nozomi replied, looking away.

Nico sighed, a tear running down her cheek, though she quickly wiped it away.

“I… I’m going for a walk…” Maki said, standing up and leaving.

 

Nozomi and Eli comforted Nico for a while, but were gone by the time Maki got back.

“Where were you?” Nico asked Maki.

“Oh, I went downtown…” Maki replied, “I just needed to clear some things off of my mind…” She took a  deep breath and let it out with a sigh, “Nico, I… I get if you don’t want to be with me anymore… Maybe you can get an idol career elsewhere… I’m really sorry to have ruined your dream job… Seeing you work today, I… I could tell how much you love your job… I feel bad for ruining it.” Tears began to run down her face.

Nico quickly pulled her crying girlfriend into a tight hug, “No, I’m not going to leave you, Maki… You mean more to me than some idol job… I love you, Maki. Otherwise… Otherwise I wouldn’t have let you move in with me. I wouldn't cook you breakfast everyday. I wouldn't do all of he chores. I wouldn't have taken you on dates whenever I could. I wouldn’t have kissed you in that alley. And I definitely wouldn’t have taken a risk at dating even though I signed that I wouldn’t. I love you, don’t ever forget that.”

 

Maki smiled and kissed Nico, pulling away just a little bit to tell her that she loved her, too.

 

Nico had a little while to just stay home and relax. After that, she decided that she would go to med school with Maki to learn how to be a nurse. Being an idol again would be great, but working alongside the one she loves without having to hide it would be even better. And, she could still see smiles when she helps heal the sick and injured. The future looked bright for her and her girlfriend.


End file.
